Bonechewer
Bonechewer (also known as "Dweller-by-the-water" among the Un-Named ones) is an Un-Named male character who only appears in Ratha's Creature, the first book. He was the first mate of Ratha, the father of her first litter and the littermate of Thakur. Appearances :Tall, rangy, and copper-gold furred, Bonechewer looks very much like his brother Thakur. However, his eyes are amber rather than green, and he has a broken lower fang and a torn ear, both relics of his first encounter with Ratha. He retained a permanent limp in one of his forelimbs after assisting in the Un-Named raids. History Backstory Bonechewer was born to an Un-Named male and a Named female, Reshara, along with his brother Thakur. He was born during Baire's leadership. Baire took pity on Reshara and her cubs, so he kept the two brothers and promised them a good home while their mother was driven out. Disobeying her leader, she took Bonechewer with her, and left Thakur for his father to retrieve late. Unfortunately, Baire's son Meoran was laying in wait for Bonechewer's father, and killed him. Reshara had to raise Bonechewer alone, until she eventually died as well. Ratha's Creature Bonechewer is first seen during an Un-Named raid. He is the raider dragging off with one of the clan's herdbeast before Ratha catches him off-guard and knocks him down. But being bigger and stronger, he quickly dominates the brawl and mauls her pinned down. Only when he believes she's died does she spring up and breaks his lower fang and shreds an ear. Believing he was no smarter than a herdbeast, Ratha spins tight circles around him, confusing him as she slings insults after insults at him, mocking his inability to understand. To her shock, he response back and even reciting her insults back, leaving her paralyzed and dumbfounded. He lunges back into the fight and almost kills Ratha, until she drives him away from herself. He knows she still weak, so he drags away the herdbeast he had previously killed. After Ratha is exiled from the clan, he spies her fumbling to catch a marsh-shrew. He catches it and eats it out of reach while she hurls insults at him. He draws back his lips revealing his broken lower fang, and she recognizes him as the raider from her first encounter with the Un-Named raids. She demands that he gives her what is left of the prey she hunted. He retorts she may hunted it but he was the one who caught it. Reminding her that she is a bad hunter and that only good hunters eat before he saunters away, leaving her only blood stained moss of where the carcass use to be. Later, he finds a sick Ratha trying to drink bad water. He keeps shoving her away and tells her that there is a cleaner stream she can find. Still upset about the shrew, she tells him to go away before curling up in a ball to sleep. When she realized he wasn't leaving she questions why does he stay. He replies that she was interesting fore he had never came across such a poor hunter in his life. She grimace and ask if he was going to kill and eat her. He cocks his head and tells her that there wasn't enough flesh on her worth the killing and that despite was she was told in the clan, the Un-Named does not eat their own kind. She ignores him and goes back to sleep, questioning why he seems familiar to her more than what she already knows. No sooner then does he seize her by her ruff and hauled her up, and sadly ask if all those from the clan were so quick to give up and die in the face of hardship. They argue and he leaves as she drifts to sleep. When Ratha wakes up she discovers prey next to her. She devour part of it until she notices the raiders's presence and realizes that he had caught it for her. When she asks why, he tells her that it was the same reason he had pushed her away from the tainted water. When Ratha tries to wash the mud off herself, he assures her that the stream will help far better than her tongue and guides her there. After she fixes herself, she turns to leave and takes note that the red light of sunset set his coat to fire made him look very beautiful before she quickly squelched the thought. She announces that she is strong enough to hunt. He reminds her that no matter how good she could stalk and pounce, she would never catch anything because she doesn't truly know her prey. He adds to himself that he almost feel the need to teach her. Ratha scoffs but he reminds her that she can neither go back to the clan, find another to join, nor find others among the Un-Named to help her. Ratha ask why he would do this for her and he cryptically replies that it was because of what he was. ...More coming soon. He teaches her many things and Ratha named him, Bonechewer. When Ratha grew up, they mated having cubs. Sadly since the cubs were born to an Un-Named they had no light in their eyes. Ratha then went away with Bonechewer to watch them. He came back at an end of a battle dying and told Ratha that the male cubs grew ferocious and the only female Thistle-chaser was crazy. Bonechewer says Ratha should kill him, but at the end Thakur (His Brother) Gave him an honorable death. Quotes "Clan cub, you have lots of words. Say them now before I tear out your throat. What are you staring at?" Ratha: "Y...you. I never thought..." "That the clanless ones could speak? 'Poor bone-chewer, you can't even understand what I'm saying, can you?'" ~The Raider to Ratha in Ratha's Creature, page 23 "Are you of the clan so weak that you can only lie down and die when you meet hardship? I thought you had more spirit when you mauled me in the meadow." ~ Bone-chewer to Ratha in Ratha's Creature, page 114 "I know. The days may seem endless. When things get difficult, think of spring. And me." ~ Bone-chewer to Ratha in Ratha's Creature, page 190 Trivia *Clare Bell stated multiple times that Bonechewer, in her opinion, is the best character of the series and she regretted to have killed him. http://rathacat.deviantart.com/art/Bonechewer-s-Rrrrreaction-215833353 boneyalert__2__by_rathacat-d8srtc1.jpg thakurbone_by_rathacat-d8siov6.jpg boneylaugh_by_rathacat-d8siqn8.jpg bonelong121212_by_rathacat-d8sisag.jpg 12331412.png|Bonechewer by Ta-ak on deviantArt|link=http://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/Bonechewer-677094740 : Category:Characters Category:The Un-Named Category:Ratha's Creature Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters